This invention relates to a bicycle watercraft assembly wherein a standard bicycle is mounted to a framework including outrigger arms supporting laterally spaced floats.
Paddle propelled pontoon watercraft arranged for pedal operation by a rider are well-known. Various attempts have been made to adapt such watercraft to be operated by a rider motivated bicycle mounted on a suitable framework forming part of the watercraft. The known designs of the bicycle operated watercraft oftentimes arrange the bicycles so that the drive wheel frictionally engage the drive shaft of the paddles. These frictional drive arrangements are deficient since they are subject to slippage and inefficient operations. The slippage becomes pronounced as the bicycle's drive tire experiences wear. It has also been found that the known bicycle watercraft designs are not made to accommodate bicycles of different sizes, and, in addition, are somewhat complex in structure.
My invention overcomes the inherent drawbacks of the heretofore known bicycle watercrafts. My bicycle watercraft provides a direct drive from the bicycle to the drive shaft of the propulsion paddles. The drive chain of the bicycle is connected with a gear assembly mounted on the drive shaft. My direct drive arrangement is also capable of being shiftable among drive gears through the shifting mechanism of the bicycle. My invention also is structured to receive different sized bicycles by making simple adjustments to the support members forming part of the invention. Also, my invention is simply constructed permitting uncomplicated assembly of the parts and rapid assembly and disassembly of the bicycle from the support framework.